O Labirinto e a Rosa
by Cleide55
Summary: Sara acorda desgostosa com a sua vida e resolve sair de Vegas. Coisas que vão acontecendo ao longo do dia , farão com que ela mude de ideia...


**Outra fic curta, que trata da frustração de Sara, sua decisão de "chutar o balde", e depois a rendição dela, a um gesto de Grissom.**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.**

**Shiper: GSR**

Sara abriu um olho, depois o outro e fugiu de um filete de sol, que entrava, pela insignificante abertura da cortina. Pôs a coberta sobre o rosto, mas viu que o sono fugira de vez.

Acordara mal-humorada. Tivera um sono agitado, picotado, que não lhe dera, o descanso necessário. Olhou a sua volta: a imensa cama estava vazia: Grissom não estivera lá ontem... nem anteontem... nem trás anteontem...

Ela estava cansada de ser tratada como uma cobaia, num labirinto. Andando em círculos, dando voltas e mais voltas, para ficar no mesmo lugar. Que diabo! Era uma mulher adulta e merecia respeito. Respeito que Grissom, não estava lhe dando. Ainda anteontem, tivera que aturar, sem nem esboçar uma reação, que Catherine, enchesse seus ouvidos e sua paciência, com Lady Heather.

Ela conheceu ontem a mulher, tão endeusada por todos. Não achou que ela tivesse nada de especial, enfim... Não cabia a ela discutir. Levantou-se bruscamente, jogando as cobertas de lado. Foi até a janela, e abriu as cortinas e o vidro. Aspirou por um momento o ar do meio-dia. Sentiu um cheiro de carne assada no ar. Foi o que bastou para deixá-la enjoada.

Vegetariana convicta, não entendia como as pessoas faziam cemitérios de suas barrigas. Suspirou e tornou a fechar o vidro. Não sem antes, olhar o céu, e pensar que hoje também não choveria, e o sol continuaria ardendo, daquela forma incrível.

Foi até o banheiro, despiu-se e entrou embaixo do chuveiro. A água quente escorrendo em sua cabeça, suas costas, parecia levar os maus pensamentos e a tensão, para bem longe.

Ainda pensava em ir embora de Vegas. Já não era movida pela raiva ou pelo humor do momento apenas estava triste. Se cansara de amar sozinha. Investira muito naquela relação: muito tempo, muito sentimento, muito de si mesma. Mas agora reconhecia que não dava mais para ir em frente.

Devia desatar os nós que a prendiam a Grissom. Desatar as amarras era o mais doloroso das relações. Mas era necessário tirar Grissom de sua vida, assim como se arranca um band-aid, de uma vez só. Dói uma só vez e pronto!

Desligou o chuveiro, pensando que tudo que tiveram era bem maior que um band-aid. Se enxugou, passando a toalha felpuda em seu corpo: sentiu as mãos dele, acariciando seu corpo; ele parecia conhecer cada curva , cada saliência, cada reentrância, do seu corpo, como se fosse um velho conhecido seu...

E aquela sua língua, então... Incansável, lhe proporcionava imenso prazer, sugando seus mamilos... Seu pescoço... Seu corpo todo... Sua boca... Ah, aquele homem tão pacato, parecendo tão calmo, era incansável fazendo amor... Sentia-se quase desfalecer de prazer, ao lembrar.

Ele sabia conduzi-la como ninguém, aos caminhos do prazer... Estava se lembrando dessas coisas deliciada, de olhos semicerrados...

Abriu os olhos de repente, como a se arrancar de um sonho. Muito bom, mas um sonho apenas... A realidade quase esbofeteava seu rosto: ele punha o seu trabalho em primeiro lugar; ignorava-a às vezes: e deixava ela sozinha mais vezes do que ela pensava ser o razoável.

Foi até a cozinha tratar de comer alguma coisa; uma pontada no estômago anunciava que ela estava com fome. Fuçou a geladeira e não tinha nada pronto. Pensou um pouco no que poderia fazer com o que achara.

Se estivesse lá, ela apostava que ele resolveria isso num instante: ele era muito jeitoso na cozinha: cozinhava melhor que ela. Também, quem inventou essa bobagem que mulher tem de saber cozinhar? Em qualquer bom restaurante que freqüentava, os _chefs_ eram homens. E então?

Encarou desafiadora o vidro de geléia. Tinha-se resolvido por um sanduíche e uma xícara de chá: ferver água ela sabia, pensou com ironia, ao lambuzar as fatias de pão.

Lavou a pouca louça e conseguiu se cortar. Lembrou-se que Grissom a acudiria correndo, colocaria o dedo ferido embaixo da torneira, enxugaria o "doentinho" num pano de prato limpo, com os fracos protestos dela, o beijaria e o envolveria num band-aid.

Depois fariam amor e ela não se lembraria mais do corte. Ah, as mãos dele... Não serviam apenas para curar... Estavam presentes em todos os momentos difíceis, segurando as dela, passando-lhe coragem e confiança.

Isso sem contar que elas eram hábeis quando faziam amor. Elas eram macias e seguras quando passeavam pelo seu corpo, acariciando-o. Tinham suavidade e firmeza, num toque inigualável, que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Só em lembrar-se disso, ficou arrepiada!

Foi até a sala. Sentou-se à escrivaninha e olhou para os papéis largados sobre ela. Suspirou: aquilo precisava de uma arrumação urgente. Abriu uma das gavetas e achou que ela estava bagunçada também. Como achasse que ainda era cedo, dedicou-se a sua arrumação.

Achou um papel dobrado, escrito com a letra de Grissom. Era para ela; não se surpreendeu, pois como ele não era muito hábil em falar, volta e meia ela encontrava papéis escritos por ele, em todo o lugar. Começou a ler:

"_Sara,você está dormindo ainda! Adoro ver você dormir. Você fica tão bonita com as feições, assim relaxadas, o cabelo espalhado no travesseiro. Às vezes, você sorri, e fantasio que você está sonhando comigo.._

_Ontem fizemos amor e você me fez um homem extremamente feliz. Bom, você me deixa feliz sempre, em todos os momentos em que estamos juntos, mas é quando fazemos amor, que vejo isso com mais clareza._

_Nosso amor é mesmo incrível, não? Fico encantado em ver como seus olhos brilham e como sua boca está sempre úmida e morna, à espera dos meus beijos. Como você geme, me querendo dentro de você. Quando arranha minhas costas, cinge suas longas pernas, em minha cintura, me deixa sem fôlego ao sussurrar coisas loucas, no meu ouvido!_

_E na agonia maravilhosa do orgasmo, quando nossas almas se fundem e se confundem, procuro suas mãos para segurá-las, em sinal de respeito e gratidão. Eu só sei então, que te amo Sara, como jamais amei outra antes; e como sei que nunca vou amar de novo._

_Sara, demorei, mas te encontrei: o amor da minha vida; meu mais incrível sonho, que se transformou em realidade; meu tudo; meu outro eu... Como você sabe, adoro poesia, nem preciso ler muito agora, porque navegar pelo seu corpo é poesia pura. TE AMO!"_

Ela terminou de ler com lágrimas nos olhos. Passou a mão pelo rosto. Sabia que estava amolecendo, e não queria... Não dessa vez, tinha que se manter firme, resoluta, inabalável. Sacudiu-se como se estivesse se dando uma bronca em regra. Voltou a arrumar sua escrivaninha e deixou de lado, outros pensamentos.

Mais tarde, dirigiu seu carro até o laboratório, firme e decidida a falar com Grissom e contar-lhe que pretendia largar tudo e sair de Vegas. Bem, agora nem tão firme, ela teve o dia para pensar; muitos prós e contras foram levantados.

Aquele amor envolvia muitas coisas, não podia resolver isso de afogadilho; sem pensar bem antes. Tinha de tomar uma decisão importante, que decidiria o seu futuro. Tinha pensado muito, em como seria sua vida, sem ele.

Mas ele não estava em sua sala. Ela chegou e foi direto para lá, mas, curiosamente ele não estava, não se encontrava lá por algum motivo. De qualquer forma, ele não estava e ela ficou frustrada e desconcertada.

Tinha reunido toda a sua coragem e determinação, para enfrentar Grissom. Mas ela não o achou. Ele tinha saído um pouco, ela não se lembrava onde ele estava. Isso não era importante. Ela ia demorar a juntar coragem de novo.

Já fora tão difícil reunir coragem para enfrentá-lo... E agora isso! Não adiantava esperar... Sabe-se lá quando ele voltaria; ele era tão imprevisível Ela resolveu ir até sua própria sala.

Viu sobre sua mesa, uma rosa aparentemente largada lá. Ela fez uma cara espantada: o que seria aquela flor?Aproximou-se mais, pegou a rosa cor - de- champanhe e ficou por uns segundos, admirando-a, antes de colocá-la perto do rosto e cheirá-la, sentindo seu suave perfume e uma carícia, quase imperceptível em sua pele, por aquelas pétalas acetinadas...

Viu um discreto cartãozinho sobre a mesa. No envelope, escrito "Sara", numa letra que ela conhecia bem. O coração acelerou feito um doido.

Ela olhou para um lado e outro. Nenhum conhecido à vista. Arrancou o cartãozinho do envelope. Reconheceu a letrinha torta de Grissom. Não tinha assinatura, nem qualquer tipo de identificação. Só seu coração, que batia feito louco sabia.

"_Encontro com você hoje. Te amo! Não durma!"_

Essas poucas palavras foram o suficiente para suas pernas bambearem. Suas resoluções de ir embora de Vegas e deixá-lo foram pro espaço! Tudo que lhe importava agora era acariciar aquela rosa e ficar pensando, que ele viria hoje...

A cama não ficaria vazia, nem pareceria tão imensa, fariam amor como coelhos, trocariam beijos apaixonados e ele faria um maravilhoso "brunch" , para os dois.

Ela sorriu. Mesmo no meio daqueles crimes horrorosos do laboratório, Sara Sidle tinha um motivo para sorrir...

FIM


End file.
